Wrong Confession
by yukiyosaki
Summary: (KentoxGoushi) Sejak lama Kento telah menaruh perhatian khusus terhadap Goushi namun...


Pagi ini Goushi uring-uringan karena merasa tak enak badan. Baru sesuap menyendok sarapannya, perutnya tak bisa berkompromi dan langsung memuntahkannya. Disusul badannya yang panas dingin tak karuan.

"Gouchin... apa kau salah makan?" Yuuta tampak khawatir.

"Sebaiknya panggil dokter saja," Kento lebih cemas.

Namun Goushi menolak. Ia tak suka pergi ke dokter atau pun minum obat.

"Ini hanya masuk angin biasa, tak perlu."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat," sergahnya.

Kento prihatin melihat kondisi Goushi yang kian hari tak kunjung membaik. Malah beberapa hari berikutnya ia tak dapat mengikuti _rehearsal_ bersama B-Project. Ya, memang member THRIVE yang terkenal playboy ini menaruh perhatian khusus pada Goushi. Meski Goushi tak selalu menanggapinya dengan manis, itu sudah jadi hal biasa bagi Kento. Dan baginya selalu menarik melihat Goushi mencak-mencak dan mengomel karena 'perhatian khususnya'. Kento semakin ingin menggodanya.

Sebenarnya Kento pernah menyatakan perasaannya.

"Goushi, aku... menyukaimu."

Suatu ketika Kento mengungkapkan terang-terangan.

"Apa katamu?" Goushi berhenti memainkan gitarnya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"K-kau bercanda?" ekspresi Goushi memerah namun penuh selidik.

"Tidak.. aku serius. Aku ingin kita..."

"Huh?" Ia memotong. "Kau pikir aku percaya? Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau sedang membuat lelucon kan?!" Goushi menunjuk sebuah kalender bertuliskan 1 April.

"E-eh?" Kento terkejut. Ia bahkan tak ingat sekarang tanggal berapa dan sama sekali tak bermaksud membuat lelucon tolol April mop.

"Bodoh," Ia melempar kalender tepat di wajah Kento.

"G-gou... shi..." Kento hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

Demikianlah pernyataan cintanya yang gagal. Bagi Kento ini pertama kalinya mengalami hal konyol semacam ini. Tapi ia tetap tak menyerah mendekati laki-laki bersurai gelap itu.

"Goushi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kento menjenguknya di kamar sepulang dari _rehearsal._

Ia tampak memejamkan mata namun tak tertidur. Dari penampakan sosok kurus itu Kento sudah tau jawabannya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi. Sebenarnya tanpa bertanya pun ia sudah tau jawabannya. Sepiring bubur di samping tempat tidurnya masih tampak utuh tak tersentuh.

Kento menghela napas sedih.

Ia meraih sepiring bubur tersebut dan membujuk sosok yang terkulai itu untuk membuka mulut.

"Goushi, aaah..."

"Hentikan, kau ini menjengkelkan sekali..." Ia menampik.

"Setiap suap yang kau makan akan kubayar dengan satu ciuman. Ayo, buka mulutmu!"

"Pergi kau!"

"Baikalah, aku hanya bercanda... aku tak tau lagi apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau sembuh..."

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa."

"Tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu..."

"Kenapa? Urus saja dirimu sendiri."

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti?" Kento tertunduk.

"Mengerti apa?"

"Aku..." Kento tertahan sejenak. "Meski aku mengatakannya apa kau akan mengerti? Kau tak pernah peduli perasaanku! Kau pikir selama ini aku hanya main-main denganmu?"

"Bukankah kau memang selalu main-main?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau selalu berkata manis pada semua wanita cantik yang kau temui, merayu mereka, lalu..."

"Lalu apa? Kau cemburu?" potong Kento.

"YA."

Kemudian hening beberapa saat.

Goushi menarik selimut dan membenamkan dirinya, membalikkan posisi tidurnya membelakangi laki-laki bersurai biru yang masih terkejut.

"Gou... Goushi..."

Goushi masih menyembunyikan ekspresi merah padam. Dalam hati ia sungguh menyesal mengakuinya. Sementara Kento masih tak memepercayai Goushi merasa cemburu padanya selama ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Goushi berkata jujur.

"Maaf..." Kento mendekati sosok yang meringkuk membelakanginya. "aku tak akan melakukannya lagi. Selama ini aku hanya menyukaimu, aku tak pernah serius saat merayu orang lain." Tangan kokohnya mengusap lembut surai hitam Goushi.

"..."

Goushi tak dapat berkata. Namun ia menikmati setiap belaian laki-laki itu. Ia merasa nyaman saat jemarinya memainkan rambutnya, menatapnya dengan hangat, kemudian mengecup pelan keningnya.

"K-kento... aku..." Ia berusaha mengatakannya.

"Aku mengerti." Kento dapat membaca jelas ekspresi di wajah laki-laki itu.

Goushi menutup kedua matanya, Kento segera menyambut dengan merapatkan sebuah lumatan lembut di bibirnya.

 **The end.**


End file.
